


Lavender Epsom Salt

by theycallmejohan



Series: Marvin and Whizzer's Perfect Night [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, I'm not sorry, M/M, Taking a bath, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also lots of terrible jokes, brief mentions of sex, i would apologize but, i wrote this instead of homework oops, my boys - Freeform, nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmejohan/pseuds/theycallmejohan
Summary: Whizzer's 'me time' turns to 'us time'





	Lavender Epsom Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back to my humble corner of the web. I took a bath last weekend and this fic was born. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Walking into his master bedroom after a long day at work was normal for Marvin. What wasn’t normal was the running water he heard from the adjacent bathroom. Marvin paused, pulling his tie off and hanging it up in his closet before moving into the bathroom.

A pleasant surprise awaited him. Whizzer’s naked ass was high in the air, as the man in question was leaning over, testing the temperature of the bath he was currently running. There was soft music playing over the sound of water, Whizzer softly humming along. There was a gentle smell of lavender in the air which seemed to grow stronger the longer Whizzer was leaned over. Marvin leaned against the counter, admiring his lover quietly: the long expanse of his back, the toned muscle through his thighs, the curve of his ass, with faded bruises littering his hips from a few nights ago. Marvin smiled at the memory. 

Whizzer stood up abruptly and turned around, looking for something. He jumped noticeably when he saw another figure standing there, only to smile when he realized it was Marvin. “You’re home,” Whizzer said softly, not wanting to ruin the mood. He took a step to Marvin, and the two men tightly embraced. They stood there for a while, until Marvin trailed his hand down and gave Whizzer’s ass a squeeze. “Stop that,” Whizzer said, pulling his body away from Marvin’s.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Marvin said with knowing smirk.

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “Not right now, Marv.” He turned back to the bathtub to test the temperature again before turning the water off. 

“Not right now?” Marvin replied, watching Whizzer. “Since when have you turned down sex?”

“Since right now,” Whizzer said, turning back toward the counter to grab a towel. He hung it next to the bathtub. “I’m not in the mood.”

“You’re not in the mood for sex? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

Whizzer rolled his eyes again. “Ha-ha, real funny. Now are you going to join me or just stand there?” Whizzer stepped into the bathtub, sighing as he felt his body relax with the warm water. He settle into the water, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the back of the tub. There was silence in the bathroom, Marvin staring at Whizzer is mock disbelief. 

“If you’re not getting in, then I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You’re ruining the mood,” Whizzer said without opening his eyes. Marvin rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Oh I ruined the mood?”

“Yes, clearly.”

“God you’re a pain in the ass.”

“Yeah but you love me,” Whizzer said, finally opening his eyes. His words were filled with confidence, but his eyes told a different story. They were filled with uncertainty and fear. Marvin smiled gently.

“Yeah, you’re right. I do love you.” Whizzer blushed at that. Marvin started undoing the buttons on his shirt, which Whizzer watched with extreme interest. When Marvin got to his pants, Whizzer didn’t even try to hide his blatant stare at Marvin’s crotch. “Jeez what’s a man gotta do to get some privacy,” Marvin said jokingly. Whizzer rolled his eyes closed in response.

“Whatever.” Marvin put one hand on the side of the tub, but before he could climb in Whizzer swatted at this arm. “You and your penis better behave, or I’m going to have to kick you out. This is supposed to be my ‘me time’ which I am graciously letting you join.”

“Fine, I promise,” Marvin replied. With that, Whizzer leaned forward and Marvin settled into the tub behind him. He felt stress he didn’t even realize he has start to melt away as the smell of lavender hit his nose. Whizzer leaned back against Marvin’s chest, laying his head on Marvin’s shoulder and placing a soft kiss on his neck before relaxing to a more comfortable position. The smell of Whizzer’s shampoo mixed with the lavender to create an even more comforting atmosphere, and Marvin felt his muscle being to relax as well. “What’s in the water?” he asked.

“Lavender Epsom salt,” Whizzer replied with a sigh. “It’s good for your muscles and it smells nice.” Marvin hummed a reply. A few moments passed before Whizzer whispered, “I love you too, by the way.” Marvin leaned over and kissed Whizzer’s temple and hummed again. 

They laid together for a while, listening to the music and occasionally swapping lazy kisses. 

\------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

Eventually, when the water was just starting to get uncomfortable, Whizzer’s stomach growled. Both men laughed when Marvin’s followed suit. “Well I guess that’s a sign,” Marvin said. “Your ‘you time’ is over.”

“Yeah I guess so,” Whizzer said, leaning forward to pull the stopper out of the drain. “Time for dinner.” The loud slurping of water was all that could be heard for the next few moments as the two men climbed out of the bathtub and toweled off. Whizzer started to walk away, but Marvin grabbed his wrist and pulled him back in. Whizzer looked startled for a moment before Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s hips and started slowly dancing to the music that was still playing. Whizzer let out a laugh before wrapping his arms around Marvin’s neck and joined his swaying. What did I do to get so damn lucky? Marvin thought, as he and Whizzer slowly danced around their bathroom. 

Whizzer’s stomach growled again, louder this time. “As much as I love this extra-romantic Marv,” he said, pulling away from Marvin, “I need some food. What do you want for dinner?” Whizzer walked away, swaying his hips a little extra just for Marvin’s enjoyment. 

“Let me take you out,” Marvin said, following Whizzer into their bedroom. He watched Whizzer pull on a pair of underwear before continuing. “I’m feeling the need to wine and dine you after seeing how you take care of yourself.” 

Whizzer laughed and pulled on a pair of navy slacks. “Well in that case.” He disappeared into their closet and emerged a few minutes wearing his favorite white button up. “I am ready to be wined and dined,” he announced, throwing a shirt at Marvin. They both laughed as they finished getting ready. 

When they were headed out the door, Whizzer pulled Marvin into him, a reverse of earlier. He kissed Marvin soft and lingeringly. “I love you so much,” he said between kisses.

“I love you too,” Marvin replied. 

It wasn’t until a few minutes later, when both of their stomachs growled at once, that they finally left their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I don't know exactly how I feel about this, because my initial idea was pretty different, but here it is! Let me know what you think.
> 
> I've also debated adding more chapters/parts to this work (like the date and maybe a sex afterwards??), so let me know if you'd be interested in either of those!
> 
> Like before, if you need someone to chat to or want to rant about falsettos, I'm always over on tumblr @justmylifexawesome


End file.
